


it's our hearts that make the beat

by MichaelKyan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cutesy, Fluffy Ending, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelKyan/pseuds/MichaelKyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones was taken back when a florist opened next to his tattoo parlor, but it didn't stop him from meeting someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's our hearts that make the beat

**Author's Note:**

> guess who decided on this title like 3 minutes before publishing because holding onto you by twenty one pilots was playing
> 
> inspired by http://maniacmessiah.tumblr.com/post/107434096802/songofthestarwhale-bluedragon-silence

Michael Jones was taken back when a florist opened up shop next to his own.

It wasn't so much that the location was terrible - it was a nice plaza off a main road - but that someone opened a flower shop next to his tattoo parlor. The bright, colorful flowers overtook the darker, more gothic colors of his shop. If he had chosen any other lot in the place, it wouldn't feel so weird. But, alas, he had a new, flowery neighbor. 

The first time they met was when they both opened shop; they had the same opening time. It was a Saturday and both were furiously sipping coffee. 

"Good morning," the florist greeted, watching Michael fumble with his keys. Michael looked up to see him getting his own keys out without a problem and became slightly envious.

"Hey, you're the new guy here," Michael said back, giving up on his keys for the time being. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ryan, nice to meet you," Ryan said, holding out a hand to shake. Michael took it in his own, his hoodie jacket lifting up a bit revealing some ink on his arms. 

"Tattoos?" Ryan asked, pointing to his wrist.

"No, just skin discoloration. It's not like I work in a fucking tattoo parlor or anything," Michael snapped back, unintentionally making Ryan uncomfortable. 

"Oh, sorry, I guess. I'm gonna head inside, I hope you have a really nice day."

Michael tried to apologize but Ryan had already gone inside and relocked the door until it was open for the public. Michael shook his head and cursed himself out, already trying to think of a way to make it up to his new next door neighbor.

-

Later that day, Michael came into the flower shop to apologize for the morning. He brought a coupon for coffee, on the off chance a verbal apology wouldn't be enough. He walked up the counter, Ryan giving him a "why the fuck are you here'" look.

"Uh hey," Michael started, "I just wanted to apologize for this morning. Normally I can reign in my sarcasm but this morning felt off. I didn't want us to be in an awkward standstill for the remainder of our days here."

When Ryan didn't answer at first, Michael slid the coupon across the counter. "I was saving this but I think you'd like it more," Michael explained. 

Ryan smiled and took the little paper. "Apology accepted. We're all good."

Michael returned the smile and went back to his parlor. 

\--

Michael was going about his business when he realized his mother's birthday was the next day. He had forgotten it in past years, creating a little bit of tension, but this year wasn't going to be that way. He would find a kickass present and make it up to her after all the mistakes. 

He tried drawing something for her when he had no customers, but nothing was coming out nicely. He designed some new tattoos with the sketches, but it still left him void of a gift. He thought for a while before remembering what was next door to him. A fucking flower shop.

He excused himself from the shop, leaving another employee in charge while he went shopping. Ryan's shop was empty, so he was all ears when he heard the bell ring at the front door. He smiled a little, seeing it was Michael. 

"Hey, what's up?" Ryan asked. 

"I, uh, need a present for my mom for her birthday. It's tomorrow and I almost forgot...again," Michael explained, feeling a little ashamed for his memory. 

Ryan smirked and shrugged it off. "I hear that a lot. What do you want to do for her? I have bouquets already cut but you could also design one for her? I'll help you arrange it and shit."

Michael agreed to design one for her, so Ryan began by giving him a little tour of the flowers. He talked about which ones went well together and asked for Michael's mother's favorite colors. They worked in close proximity, Ryan showing Michael how each flower was so delicate and how you ad to cut them on an angle to fit in the vase. Michael took note, getting too warm at one point and taking his hoodie off. His tattoos were more extensive than Ryan ever imagined, two full sleeved coating his arms. Ryan stopped to ogle for a moment before turning back to his work.

In the end, they created a wildflower bouquet, disregarding favorite colors in the flowers for a vase that matched.

Michael paid for the bouquet, thanking Ryan for saving his ass. Ryan gave him a little card on a stand to stick in the flowers, something to write "happy birthday" on. Michael used his best handwriting to write best wishes while Ryan couldn't stop staring at how lovely his handwriting was. 

"How'd your penmanship get so gorgeous?" Ryan asked, not being able to lose his gaze.

Michael looked down and considered it. "I have to pay attention to detail. 'S my job," Michael answered, smiling up at Ryan. 

"Mine too," Ryan said, handing him his receipt. 

\--

Ryan was home one night, scrolling online, relaxing before he had to wake up for another day of flower sales. He saw a viral post about being able to take flowers and turn them into temporary tattoos. 

He fell in love with them on the spot. It combined his love of botany with art in a temporary form. He always wished that he could commit to a tattoo, but nothing struck well enough. He thought of which flowers he had in shop to try this out with, falling asleep soon after to get to tomorrow.

When he opened shop, he picked out a few flowers to dry out, needed in the process. By the time next week rolled around, he realized that he had no idea how to actually apply the flowers and he lost the link to the tutorial. 

Thankfully, he remembered that he worked next to a tattoo artist.

-

Ryan walked into the parlor bright and early, letting someone else open up shop for once. He saw Michael sitting behind the counter, reading some magazine, looking awfully bored. He walked up to him, giving him a small wave. 

"Never did I think that I would see you in here, Haywood," Michael said, throwing the booklet down. "What can I do you for?"

"Uh," Ryan felt silly, "I saw this thing online - I can't find it anymore - but it's like you can apply flowers as temporary tattoos? And...will you do it for me? If you know how? I'll pay you whatever you'd like."

Michael cocked his head, trying to remember that tutorial himself. Ryan pulled out a small envelope of flowers, ready to be put around his wrists as bracelets. Michael did a quick Google search and found it instantly, teasing Ryan for not thinking through. Ryan chuckled, shrugging it off. Michael led him to a chair, pretending to go through the whole process of getting a real tattoo. He even went so far as to disinfect the area round and assure him of the placement, despite the short term nature of the accessory. 

They laughed and joked a lot, passing the time as Michael stuck the flowers on Ryan's skin. Ryan was wittier than Michael expected, often catching him off guard with a pun. It would make Michael stop his work just to laugh, having to wipe tears away from under his glasses. Ryan was doing the same, using whichever hand was free to wipe away his own laughing tears. They shared stories of their own, mostly silly ones to have a fun atmosphere. It wasn't everyday that Michael was able to do something more relaxed, rather than leaning over a needle, ensuring each detail be perfect. He strove for perfection here, but he could always peel off the petal and try again. 

Soon, Ryan's wrists were coated with flowers. He chose a beautiful arrangement for himself, transferring his knowledge from vases to bodies. He stood up, unable to break his eyes away. Watching Ryan be so happy make Michael unable to turn away from that damn smile. 

"So, what do I owe you?"

Michael thought about it, and considering he not only got to touch Ryan's soft skin and make jokes with him for a half hour...

"It's on the house."

\--

Michael realized he liked Ryan a lot after that. 

He felt like an idiot but it was difficult when Ryan had a smile like the sun and a sense of humor like a professional comedian. He wished he could spend more time with him, to get to know him, but he didn't want to come off as creepy or anything. He did what any responsible adult would do: turn and freak out to his best friend, a dude named Geoff. Geoff offered to have him over to talk it out, so Michael headed there night after work. 

"I LIKE A DUDE HELP ME!" Michael screamed, bursting into Geoff's apartment one night. Geoff burst out laughing, only to have Michael give him the finger. 

"Just let the whole city know! Including your man crush," Geoff teased, getting him something to drink. Michael took to the couch, Geoff sitting beside him with a drink in both hands. Michael took nearly all of his down in one go before telling Geoff all about Ryan. 

-

Ryan realized he liked Michael a lot after that. 

Feeling Michael's fingertips on his wrists turned Michael from an angry tattoo artist to a gentle, compassionate bubble of laughs. Every time Ryan got Michael to laugh, he took it as a personal victory. 

He went home that night to his apartment and cat, ready to sit back, relax, and vent to his animal. 

"I don't know what to do, Doctor Mew," Ryan said, giggling a little at his own stupid genius for the cat name. "I really like him and I don't even know how to tell him!"

Doctor Mew cured up next to him and softly purred. Ryan went on to say everything he thought about Michael, from the awkward first encounter to how kind Michael was in the parlor. His cat just stayed there, napping against Ryan's leg. Ryan knew it was hopeless, but he retained lots of hope.

-

Michael finished his vent, nearly gasping for air. Geoff nodded his head and told Michael exactly what he should do. He whispered it in his ear, as if anyone else was going to hear, and Michael agree to it before Geoff could ask "What do you think?"

\--

Michael walked in the flower shop the next morning, butterflies in his stomach, ready to hatch the master plan. Ryan's eyes lit up when he saw Michael walking in, ready to help him out with whatever he needed. 

"Welcome to Haywood You Like a Flower! How can I help you, my good sir?"

"Well, I have to be honest with you," Michael said, playing but also sounding serious. "I have this crush and I want to give him flowers to let him know. I remembered how much my mom liked her bouquet, and I think my crush would like one, too. Will you help me create the best arrangement of all time?"

Ryan's stomach twisted in five million directions at once, a thunderstorm mainly with stupid thoughts of sunshine. He kept up his persona, though, to not let his guard down. He agreed, getting Michael set up with color theory. Michael picked out flowers similar to the ones Ryan had used for his tattoo, hoping he wouldn't notice right off the bat. Ryan did, but said nothing. He used a matching vase too, keeping the colors monochromatic. Topping it off with some white flowers as an accent, it was the most beautiful red flower arrangement Ryan had ever created. 

As Ryan rang up the total, Michael took a little card and broke out his perfect handwriting again. He wrote "haywood you go on a date with me?" in the same handwriting he used before. Ryan had no heart to watch this time; he actually kind of wanted to have Michael leave so he could sulk. 

Ryan handed Michael his receipt and wondered why he wasn't leaving yet. Michael looked frozen in place. Before Ryan knew what was happening, Michael had taken a deep breath and pushed the flowers across the counter. Ryan's eyes bugged out of his head when he read the card. 

"You- really?"

Michael shook his head yes, unable to talk. He reached back to scratch is head as he waited for an answer, displaying his tattoos all over again. Ryan took in the beauty that was Michael Jones, tattoo artist, in comparison to Ryan Haywood, botanist. 

"Whatcha doing Friday?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Story a Day May lmao
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> My twitter - @maniac_messiah  
> My tumblr - maniacmessiah


End file.
